The present invention relates to a corrugated metal sheet member making machine and more particularly, to a finished product receiving unit used in a corrugated metal sheet member making machine.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional corrugated metal sheet member making machine 10 for making corrugated metal sheets or metal tiles During operation of this structure of corrugated metal sheet member making machine 10, metal sheet material 100 is delivered from a material feeder 101 to a roller ramming unit 102 and roller-rammed into a corrugated form by the roller ramming unit 102, and then the corrugated metal sheet material is properly cut by a cutting unit 103 into corrugated metal sheet members subject to the desired size, and then the finished products are delivered one after another to a finished product receiving rack 105 by a conveyer 104. The finished product receiving rack 105 has a certain length. Workers are standing at two sides of the finished product receiving rack 105 to pick up and pack finished products. This manufacturing line requires much longitudinal installation space. Further, this design of corrugated metal sheet member making machine requires much labor and time to pick up and pack finished products.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a finished product receiving unit for use in a corrugated sheet member making machine, which saves much labor and time in finished products collection.
To achieve this and other objects of the present invention, the finished product receiving unit is used in a corrugated metal sheet member making machine for receiving finished corrugated metal sheet members, comprising: an elongated rack extended in longitudinal direction; a plurality of pivot holders bilaterally symmetrically mounted in the rack; two pivot shafts respectively rotatably installed in the pivot holders and arranged in parallel to the length of the elongated rack; a plurality of angle bars symmetrically fastened to the pivot shafts at a bottom side; two elongated finished product carrier frames respectively fixedly mounted on the angle bars, the elongated finished product carrier frames each having an elongated flat body panel, a plurality of transverse slots cut through the elongated flat body panel and equally spaced along the length of the elongated flat body panel, and two side flanges respectively downwardly extended two opposite long sides of the elongated flat body panel; a plurality of rollers respectively pivotally coupled between the side flanges of each of the elongated finished product carrier frames corresponding to the transverse slots, the rollers each having the periphery thereof partially protruding over the respective transverse slot for receiving finished corrugated metal sheet members from the corrugated metal sheet member making machine; two links; a plurality of air cylinders bilaterally mounted in the elongated rack at a top side and respectively coupled to the pivot shafts through the links and adapted to turn the pivot shafts and to further move the elongated finished product carrier frames between an operative position and a non-operative position.